Little Did They Know
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: The tales of four people, and of their not knowing that their fantasies would one day become real. [Four shot.]
1. Ginny

Okay, so this idea has been stuck in my head for, like, FOREVER! Detailed **A/N** at bottom. Until then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** When they Jo starts selling the rights to HP, let me know please, Until then, you can forget it.

**

* * *

**

**Little Did They Know: Chapter 1**

Harry Potter.

That name was more familiar to her than you could possibly ever know.

Of course, he probably had no idea what _she_ was like.

He probably didn't know that she was a hopeless romantic or that she loved Quidditch just as much as he did or that her favorite ice cream flavor was Mint Chocolate Chip or that her favorite color was green, just as his eyes…

Or that she was hopelessly head-over-heels in love with him…

She could only wish that she had better things to do on her Friday night, but considering the fact that_ he _and her brother would just across the Common Room, playing Wizard's Chess, she figured that she couldn't be _that_ boring.

Or was she?

All of her friends seemed to have made arrangements: Dates, study sessions, book clubs, Girl Night Outs, trips to the kitchens, etc. So, why hadn't she?

Is that why Harry wasn't interested in her? Was she plain? Was she dull? Boring, even?

Maybe she was…

She watched as his brow furrowed over the lightning-bolt shaped scar that she loved so much. The light of the flames reflected lightly on his jet-black hair, and his emerald eyes danced as he discovered his next move. "Checkmate," she heard him say cheerfully.

Merlin, she had it bad…

Then, in that single moment, everything changed. Her poise was no longer one of a girl hunched down in a scarlet armchair, but of a woman sitting up straight and confident. Her eyes were no longer dazed from her day-dreaming, but blazing with pride. A slow smile curved on her face.

Ginny Weasley decided then and there that her mere school-girl crush would be no more.

She would just be herself, date other boys, stop dwelling on unimportant details.

She would become unafraid and forget Harry Potter.

…Or so she thought.

**Little did she know **that her mere silly little crush would come back to haunt her.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Okay, I finally got it out! What do you think? It'll only be four chapters, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! 

In the meanwhile, anyone up for a challenge? (Thought I should promote this.) I'm looking for a very creative writer than can do pretty much anything with HP. See my profile for the entire profile challenge and all details, rules, and regulations.

Oh, yeah, and REVIEW!


	2. Ron

I'm back with Chapter 2! _**A/N**_ at bottom. Until then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** When they Jo starts selling the rights to HP, let me know please. Until then, you can forget it.

* * *

**Little Did They Know: Chapter 2**

He had absolutely no idea how long he'd been sitting there for.

He had no idea whether he'd eaten anything in the last hour.

He wasn't aware of whether or not anyone was sitting next him.

He hadn't even the time.

What he _did_ know was that Hermione looked more breath-taking than she ever had tonight.

…And that she was dancing with Krum.

Bloody _Viktor Krum_, of all people!

He hardly dared to believe it.

Krum: his idol of nearly fourteen years, dancing with _his_ girl. He paused, shaking his head.

Hermione was most definitely _not_ his girl.

…But he wished she were.

Wait - _What?!_ Where did _that_ come from?

Okay, so may be he's fancied her a while…or a couple of years.

Oh, heck. Who was he kidding? He fell under her spell the day that he and Harry saved her from the Mountain Troll.

…Not that he would ever admit that, of course.

He had been young and naïve and she had already become an old soul.

Now he saw just _exactly_ what he was missing out on.

Her beautiful brown eyes are gleaming with adrenaline, and beads of sweat dot her forehead. Her up-do is slowly falling back down into the tendrils he loves, and her smile has never accentuated her beautiful face quite as well.

She never looked more magnificent.

Who was he kidding? He loved her. Though, he knew she would never see him as anything but a sparring partner.

He knew that she would never return his affections.

…Even if Ron Weasley saw the world of her.

**Little did he know** exactly how wrong he was.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'm not having one of my greater days, and I found myself thinking "this is not one of my better chapters." I think my hunch is correct.

Please feel free to review anyway!

Until next time,

**100-percent-HP-obsessed**


	3. Hermione

_**A/N: **_Hello, dear readers! Ha! I bet you thought I wouldn't update! How wrong you were! I back with chappie 3! Enjoy!

Thanks are in order to: PiperPaigePhoebe01, Irish Harry Potter Lover, Kristen, Tonks-Rocks, I Want To Give Neville A Hug, Goblet-of-fire-gal, and asdfjkl; for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Harry Potter? Hahahahahaha...no.

* * *

**Little Did they Know: Chapter 3**

She flopped the old text down in frustration and growled. This was most definitely _not_ how she had expected her night to go.

Of course, it was all Ronald Weasley's fault.

If he hadn't suddenly begun snogging Lavender Brown, then she wouldn't have had to take Cormac to Slughorn's party, and then she wouldn't have to wonder what exactly was wrong with her.

Thus, her current predicament.

After escaping the mistletoe, Hermione had marched herself straight from Slughorn's ornamented office and to the library, practically begging Madame Pince to let her stay a while after closing.

The older woman, although stern, trusted Hermione and allowed her an extra hour of reading time. Hermione couldn't help but to thank her profusely before getting to work.

Hermione growled yet again and then sighed. She had been through every step-by-step _guide to dating_, direction booklet, Shakespeare play, young "Wizard's in Love" series, and romance novel in the library, and she still couldn't put her finger on it.

What hadn't Ron taken her up on her offer?

Was she ugly? She might as well be, she thought. No guy, aside from Viktor, had ever looked her way before…

Was she not girly enough? Maybe that was the case. After all, she did have two boys for best friends…

Maybe _that _was the case. Maybe Ron only saw her as nothing more than a friend.

She shook her head and re-focused her attention on the ancient novelty in front of her. She would find a solution.

Like Ron himself had once said, "That's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library."

**Little did she know **that this solution could not be found in a dusty old textbook.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So was it crap? 

Let me know and...

REVIEW!


	4. Harry

_**A/N:**_ I'm back. (With the final chapter, I might add.)

I must ask that everyone read this note first!!!

I realize that my story, up until now, has had that slight air of humor to it. However, I felt that Harry, as a very complex character, should receive a slightly more angst-ish chapter.

Megan (_I Want to Give Neville a Hug_), foreseeing this, decided to write her **own **chapter 4 for my story. Which, I might add, creeped me out a bit.

However, by using her writing, I would be going backward on the time scale, which is one of the things I most definitely do NOT want to do. So, I'm sorry, Meg, but I'm going with my chapter.

Okay, rant over.

**Disclaimer: **Let me think…Am I one of the wealthiest English authors of all time? No, I didn't think so, either.

* * *

**Little Did They Know: Chapter 4**

He glared.

And those red slits glared right back at him.

He thought it not possible to loathe someone so very much, and yet, be so frightened of them at the same exact time.

This was it.

There were no more second guesses. No more minor battles. No more searching.

It all came down to right here, right now.

And he was scared.

But he wasn't going down without a fight.

He mentally said his good-byes as he stood there, awaiting his fate.

Ron and Hermione flitted through his mind, as well as the Members of the Order, and some former D.A. attendees.

He thought of his surrogate family, and spiritually sent his thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

He thought of Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and hoped for their safety throughout everything else. They had nearly been his brothers.

He reminded himself of the twins, knowing that if something were to happen to them, the world would never be quite the same.

He thought of his friends, and anticipated their safety.

Last, he thought of her.

Her long, flowing red mane of hair swished through his mind and her sparkling brown eyes danced through his imagination.

And as Voldemort raised his wand, he quickly mimicked him and quietly mumbled his last few words.

"I Love You, Ginny."

**Little Did he Know** that he would live to see her once again.

* * *

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I told you this one would be kind of angsty.)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and stuck with this story! I'm extremely glad that you did!**

**So, please review, and let me know how it was!**

**:D**

**100-percent-HP-obsessed**


End file.
